This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr Stephan Neubauer and Dr. Matthew Robson of the Department of Cardiovascular Medicine, University of Oxford, UK, and Vaughan are laying plans for a sabbatical project for Robson to compare cardiovascular MRI and MRS at 1.5T and 3T to 7T. The working hypothesis is that 7T will prove to be the most powerful MR field strength yet for cardiac imaging amd spectroscopy at the heart wall level. 31P heartwall voxels an parallel imaging acceleration values of 5 five or better for real time, free breathing imaging are goals. This new collaboration will be supported in part by grants from Dr. Neubauer and Dr. Vaughan (NIH-EB 006835)